Mikuo is so annoying!
by Mysterious wonderland
Summary: sixth story in the KaitoxLen series. Kaito only wants to have sex with Len but Mikuo keeps interfering. They will do anything to get rid of him...even... KaitoxLen LenxKaito Mikuox...err...everybody?


This is the sixth story of the KaitoxLen series. I hate to be a pest but please read the other stories first (starting from 1 if you haven't already)

Warning: Contains Yaoi

**I do not own Vocaloid or any of the characters used. All rights go to their owners.**

* * *

Len and Kaito where sitting next to each other watching the TV. Len was knelt up against Kaito's shoulder. He was half asleep so Kaito just sat poking him for a while. Len didn't reply. He was too tired to do anything which was a problem for Kaito as he planned to have sex with Len after the film ended but that wasn't going to happen.

"DIE BOWSER! DIE!" Len shot upright. Mikuo came and sat next to the lovers playing his new 3DS game that Miku got him. At first, Len tried to go back to sleep and Kaito tried to ignore his noise but after a while of "DIE BOWSER" Kaito had to get rid of him.

"Mikuo, me and Len are trying to watch a film together so could your clear off?" Mikuo looked up at Kaito with huge eyes.  
"Okay, I know when I am not wanted!" Mikuo then got up and left.  
"You haven't noticed me!" Luka crawled up from behind the couch making Kaito jump out of his skin  
"HOLY CRAP! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE FOR?" Luka smiled.  
"I'm always here!" She said in a dull voice and disappeared behind the couch again. Kaito shivered.  
"CrEePy."

Len was making a cake in the kitchen while Kaito was washing up.  
_'This time, I'll have sex with him!' _Kaito thought to himself before Mikuo walked in making a huge racket. "Hra-tsa-tsa, ia ripi-dapi dilla barits tad dillan deh lando." Len ignored him but Kaito was on edge. "Mikuo, shut up!" Mikuo looked at him with a childish grin on his face.  
"But I wanna stay with my friends!" Kaito didn't like the Hatsune siblings at all. Miku was a bratty girl and Mikuo was annoying.  
"Go away!" Mikuo tilted his head downwards and walked out the kitchen sadly.  
"Geez, that was a bit mean." Len complained.  
"Sorry Len but I really wanted to do something later and he usually takes my mind of it." Len carried on stirring the bowl he had in front of him.

_'So far, so good!' _Kaito was on all fours on top of Len on the couch. It was coming up eight so the sky was at twilight. Kaito bit Len's neck making Len moan out loud. But as they were about to go a step further, Mikuo came playing his game again and sat at the end of the couch.  
"HA HA HA DIE CHAIN CHOMP, HA HA HA!" Kaito went red and Len had a huge blush across his face. Both Len and Kaito were annoyed at Mikuo for spoiling there PT. Len was ready for Kaito and Mikuo had to interfere.

"Mikuo, we are a bit busy here!" Len said calmly. Mikuo looked over at them.  
"Oh, don't worry about me, continue. I'll watch!" Mikuo switched his game of and stared at the couple.

"Go bother Yuuma and Gakupo!" Kaito said. Mikuo scowled.  
"You guys are cooler than Yuuma and Gakki." Len had an idea. He wanted to get rid of Mikuo so he wanted to give him a nosebleed KO.

"Kaito, I have an idea, bear with me." Kaito got off from Len and put his t-shirt back on. Len straightened his tie and tied his hair back again. He crawled over to Mikuo.

"Hey there." Len was speaking in a seductive tone. Mikuo blushed slightly. Len licked Mikuo's neck making Mikuo shiver slightly. He wanted to jump Len and make love to him right there. Kaito nose bled to the next day. Len then grabbed Mikuo's hand and put it up his own shirt. Mikuo could feel everything there. He had a slight nose bleed but it wasn't enough for him to knock himself out. Len knew what he had to do.

"LEN I WANNA HAVE SEX WITH YOU SO BAD!" Len wasn't expecting Mikuo to say that. Mikuo then pushed Len to the floor and bit his neck.  
"Huh?!" Len didn't have a clue what was happening. Everything was happening as a blur. Mikuo then felt Len's crotch.

"Already?" Len slapped Mikuo across the face.  
"THAT'S FROM KAITO BAKA!" Mikuo smirked but was lifted up by the collar by Kaito.

"Mikuo, I have an idea what Len wanted to do so..." Kaito pushed Mikuo up against the wall and kissed him passionately. Mikuo blushed. Kaito pulled back and ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet.

"Hahaha Kaito_ha ha ha." Mikuo was laughing but speechless. He had a huge grin on his face. Kaito walked back to Len.  
"You okay?" Len nodded.  
"Get rid of him...PLEASE?!" Kaito couldn't help laughing.  
"Who was it that said _'Geez that was a bit mean'_? Oh, yeah, that was you." Len blushed and looked away.  
"Just get rid of him." Mikuo was still giggling like a child. Kaito gently dragged him to the door and pushed him out locking him outside.

"Now that **was** mean!" Kaito waved a hand.  
"We'll let him in after we have finished." Len got up and twiddled his thumbs.  
"Yeah...about that...I'm not in the mood anymore." Kaito got up and collapsed to his knees.  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNN  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Aww poor Kaito, he didn't get a chance to have sex with Len, anyway, please review.

**Credit goes to my best friend too as he helps me with these stories. **


End file.
